


you take care of me (like i'm the only one)

by cherryconke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends with Benefits but they really need to talk and sort their shit out, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, No beta we die like Glenn except Glenn is definitely alive in this fic lol, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryconke/pseuds/cherryconke
Summary: Fill for a CC prompt:Modern AU, Dimitri has newly inherited the Blaiddyd company and needs to release some of that tension sometimes... sometimes on his mentor-turned-secretary Glenn... and sometimes maybe they get caught in the rain on the way back from a meeting and Dimitri can maybe tell through Glenn's button-down that hes got something soft and lacy under there that he was planning to surprise Dimitri with later except now they're at the office alone after hours :^)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	you take care of me (like i'm the only one)

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone who is here bc i typically write a lot of sylvix: hi. welcome. i have been obsessed with dimiglenn for awhile now and this is my extremely self-indulgent attempt to drag some more ppl into this rarepair hell with something a lil different: a modern au!
> 
> i owe [casey](https://twitter.com/eggyankee) my entire life for these brainworms + cheering me on ❤️❤️❤️

When Glenn asked Dimitri a few weeks ago if he could do anything to help alleviate the immense amount of stress and pressure he was under – stepping up as CFO to the international, massive conglomerate of Blaiddyd Consultancy is no small feat, after all – Dimitri hadn’t known what to say. But working eighty-plus hour weeks hadn’t left him with much time to do much of anything, and Glenn had definitely noticed.

 _(I never get to see you anymore,_ Glenn pouted over a spread of Chinese takeout he’d brought to the office during one of Dimitri’s particularly late nights. Sometimes, he thinks that if it wasn’t for Glenn, he’d probably forget to eat. _Is there any way I can help, Dima?_

The way he’d looked at him nearly broke Dimitri’s heart in two. Glenn’s always had a way of doing that.)

It started out as small, little favors. Dimitri had initially been embarrassed to ask anything of him, but Glenn insisted: buying groceries, walking the dog, picking him up after long, sixteen-hour days. It was terribly domestic, but Glenn seemed pleased to spend time with him, even if it was only for a handful of minutes in passing, and Dimitri is nothing if not a sucker for Glenn’s smile.

Then, after a particularly long and grueling week, it escalated.

His secretary had a family emergency back home, which meant Dimitri spent approximately half of Monday scrambling through appointments, trying to learn the call forwarding system, and generally feeling like he was drowning in the deep end with no life raft before calling the one person he completely and unequivocally trusted. 

Glenn, as it turns out, is the easiest hire Dimitri’s ever made. Bringing him on as his own personal assistant comes with the _very_ welcome bonus of getting to spend every day with him, rather than just slivers of whatever free time he has left after he’s done working. It certainly makes the workload feel lighter, especially when Glenn’s fingers lace through his on their carpool commute home, or his foot curls around Dimitri’s calf in the middle of a meeting, his tactile affection a welcome reprieve from all the dry, grueling work of trying to run a company.

But somehow, Dimitri doubts this is what Glenn signed up for: caught in a downpour walking the handful of blocks back to the office, jacket- and umbrella-less. The weather is fickle in May, sunshine turning to rain in the blink of an eye, but the skies had been clear and blue when they’d set out to meet their client a short walk uptown. They were halfway back when the clouds rolled over, ominous and heavy with thunder, torrential rain soaking them through in seconds: the crisp cotton of Dimitri’s dark button-down plastered against his shoulders, Glenn’s ponytail and bangs dripping water in rivulets down his face and back. 

While they wait for the crosswalk signal, Glenn scoots in close. Dimitri frowns at the full-body shiver that he can feel snaking up Glenn’s spine through their wet clothing. “I’m sorry. We should’ve taken a cab, I didn’t realize it would rain.”

Glenn hums, thoughtful. “It’s alright. I really don’t mind.”

Dimitri pulls him closer regardless, letting the shelter of his own shoulder take the brunt of the rain as the walk sign flashes green. Dimitri’s heart hammers in his chest as his fingers curl and secure themselves around Glenn’s hip while they walk, but Glenn doesn’t shrug him off – if anything he leans further in, trembling from the cold. He fits so well like this, nestled in beneath Dimitri’s shoulder, looking even smaller than usual with his clothes plastered to his slender frame. 

At first, Glenn had been the one to initiate affection: little touches here and there, lingering hands, standing too near to be considered proper. This, too, has escalated, borne of a lifetime of closeness, something that Dimitri looks forward to each day. The brush of Glenn’s fingers as he hands him his cup of morning tea, always perfectly prepared. The small weight of his body leaning against his when they’re caught alone in the elevator. The soft hush of his breath, slow and even in sleep, curled up on Dimitri’s couch after a long day.

When they finally reach the safety of the building’s awning, they’re both completely soaked through. Dimitri swipes his badge and holds the door open, ushering Glenn inside, the flat of his palm hovering above his lower back. Everyone’s gone home already – the fluorescent lights are dimmed when they step out of the elevator, the air quiet save for the mechanical whir of the air conditioning system.

After unlocking his office, Dimitri immediately starts going through the built-in cabinets in search for something dry – if not for him, then for Glenn, who’s shivering like he’s going to catch a cold. It’s a corner space, spacious and bright, floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the rest of the city, and the grey-blue of the bay beyond that. He dimly registers Glenn locking the door behind them.

“I was _sure_ I put a change of clothes here somewhere,” he mutters, opening drawers that are stacked high with files and old documents, long dried-out pens and obsolete cables. His search proves fruitless after a few minutes, though, and he turns back to Glenn, who’s probably dripping a puddle onto the plush carpet.

Instead, Dimitri’s greeted with the sight of Glenn, swinging his legs from where he’s perched on his desk, smiling shyly up at Dimitri. His shirt – white cotton, sleeves rolled up to his elbows – is completely soaked through, and there’s a soft, blurred outline of something dark beneath it, framing Glenn’s chest, peeking out from where his shirt is tucked into his dark, slim-cut slacks.

“Glenn?”

Glenn's fingers meet at the topmost button of his shirt, slipping it through the hole. _He went without a tie today,_ Dimitri realizes belatedly, completely and thoroughly distracted from his mission to find dry clothes to discover what Glenn has on beneath his business-casual veneer. A languid heat pools through him, unavoidable need and want intertwined in his heart.

He crosses the room, feeling drawn like a magnet to Glenn, who just smiles up at him, looking pleased. It’s so easy to crowd himself in over him, to bracket his slim thighs with both of his hands, for Glenn’s head to tip back for his gaze to follow him.

“I was going to wait until we got to your house, but I think the surprise is ruined.” Glenn struggles with the second button, but Dimitri soothes his shaking hands by engulfing them in his own. He brings them both up to his mouth, slow and tentative.

“May I?” He murmurs against Glenn’s hands, pressing featherlight kisses into the pads of his fingers, making sure not to miss the scar tissue crackled like lightning up his left side. 

Glenn smiles, small and satisfied. “I’m all yours, Dima.”

Most of the time, Dimitri doesn’t know what they are. More than friends, surely. Boyfriends? _Fuckbuddies,_ even, as Sylvain so eloquently put it when he’d asked? They’ve never talked about it, but Glenn doesn’t seem particularly inclined to, and Dimitri doesn’t want to ruin a good thing – and this thing, whatever it is, with Glenn, is just about the best thing that’s happened to him in a long, long time.

But sometimes, Glenn whispers words like this, _I’m all yours,_ pressing the shape of them into Dimitri’s skin with the curved, bitten bow of his mouth, and Dimitri doesn’t know how he could ever doubt it. Glenn is his, and he is Glenn’s.

He fumbles with the buttons, peeling away his soaked shirt. Glenn wriggles out of the sleeves as Dimitri’s fingers pluck each button open, trailing down the length of his body. Beneath it is soft, delicate black lace: intricate patterns criss-crossing themselves over Glenn’s chest and slim hips, framing his chest. Small, dusky nipples are just visible through the lace bralette, and the strappy band of the matching high-waisted panties border over the edge of his slacks, teasing at more.

Dimitri has a hard time believing this is all for him – he’s completely undeserving of Glenn’s attention on a normal day, but _this?_ It’s almost overwhelming, Glenn offering himself up as the perfect gift, wrapped in pretty ribbons and chiffon bows.

“You’re so beautiful.”

It slips from his lips unbidden, but he means it with every fibre of his being. Even with his bangs plastered to his face with rainwater, Glenn looks like a vision, halfway undressed on top of Dimitri’s desk, hands trailing up Dimitri’s sides to pull him in closer, spreading his legs to accommodate for the width of his hips. Glenn isn’t easy to fluster, but Dimitri could swear there’s a faint blush staining the high cut of his cheekbones when his hands trace featherlight across lace, letting the soft, damp material slip through his fingertips. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Dimitri wonders out loud, letting his lips hover over the pulse of Glenn’s throat. His hands still wander, straying over the buckle of his belt, loving the earnest way Glenn’s body responds to his touch: his legs wrapping around Dimitri’s hips, his arms reaching for him, dragging him up so that they’re forehead to forehead, noses brushing.

“Do you like it?” Glenn asks, dark eyes flickering. Dimitri can hear the way his breathing has gone ragged and wet, and they haven’t even kissed yet.

“Yes,” he breathes. “So much.”

He angles his chin up, and Dimitri is helpless but to obey, pressing his lips against Glenn’s. It’s a little awkward being bent over like this, his fingers slipping clumsily underneath the bralette straps, but Glenn comes to life beneath him, squirming beneath his touch.

Dimitri breathes in the sweetness, the rush of endorphins. They shouldn’t– not in the office– but he’s already too far gone, and no one is here, and no one will know come morning. And how can he deny Glenn, making the softest, sweetest sounds, fingers clutching into the wet shoulders of his shirt, drawing him closer?

He takes his time kissing Glenn, committing every tremor and quiet gasp to memory as something to keep him company on lonely nights, after Glenn’s gone home. He never stays, though sometimes Dimitri thinks he might want to, with the way he lingers on the threshold, sharing languid kisses in the dim porchlight. Dimitri moves down, lingering at his chest as his lips catch on lace, pressing the flat side of his tongue against where his nipple peeks through the fabric. 

“I thought you’d wanna fuck me,” Glenn murmurs, petting his hands through Dimitri’s hair. It isn’t a complaint, just a statement of fact, but he does look slightly amused when Dimitri looks up: eyebrow arched, cheeks pink, smile coy.

“I do,” he agrees. “But you look so lovely. I can’t believe you wore this all day.” Dimitri trails his hands to the tops of Glenn’s thighs, plucking at the damp fabric of his slacks. “May I?”

Glenn hums, arching up into his touch. Dimitri’s fingers cover his as he unbuttons and unzips his pants, revealing even more lace contrasted against pale, milky skin and the spiderweb of scars that wrap up his side. There’s a sliver of skin before it gives way to matching stockings, clipped to the matching garter belt around his waist. Glenn leans back, resting his hands on either side of Dimitri’s keyboard. “You’ve been working so hard lately. I wanted to surprise you with something nice.”

Dimitri’s throat tightens. He swallows hard. “You didn’t need to do this for me, beloved.”

“You’re right,” Glenn says, and his heart starts to sink. “I didn’t need to, but I wanted to.” Glenn brings both hands up to cup Dimitri’s cheeks, drawing him in. He goes easy, breath hitching at the feel of the bralette through the cotton of his dress-shirt, at the sheer contrast of Glenn, wrapped up in delicate lace, pressed against his body, which is still – unfortunately – fully dressed. Glenn nudges his nose against Dimitri’s, eyes half-lidded and low. “Okay?”

He breathes out, just a touch shaky. “Okay.”

Glenn smiles into their kiss, looking pleased. “I want you,” he murmurs into Dimitri’s ear once he’s pulled back. His fingers feel like fire where they pull at Dimitri’s tie and pluck at the starchy collar of his shirt, clumsy in their insistence. Dimitri helps him along, thanking god that Glenn closed the blinds that look into his office from the rest of the cubicles before they left that afternoon. Glenn pulls him back up once Dimitri’s bare, and immediately sinks to his knees, kneeling between his thighs, hands wandering lazy patterns up his hips.

“G- Glenn,” Dimitri moans, hit with overwhelming desire at the sight of him mouthing at him, one lacy strap sliding off his shoulder. And if Dimitri thought he was beautiful before, then nothing – _nothing –_ compares to his lips stretching wide and red around the head of his dick, eyes hazy and unfocused as he blinks blearily up at him, cockdrunk already.

Even though they haven’t been fooling around for long – a few months, at most – Glenn learned what he liked remarkably fast and adapted to it, always making sure to lap up his balls in wide, wet stripes, to thumb teasingly at his hole, to stroke across the underside of his cock. He does all of these things in slow, expert strokes now, coaxing Dimitri to full hardness.

But as good as it is, Dimitri doesn’t want this to be about just him – which is surely Glenn’s goal. It almost always is: a siren’s call to _just relax, Dima, let me take care of you,_ careful fingers taking him apart until all he knows is _Glenn, Glenn, Glenn._ He almost looks sleepy when Dimitri pulls him off his cock with a gentle _pop,_ hips hitching at the cold, sensitive air around him. Glenn looks up, inquisitive, before melting into a soft smile as Dimitri gathers him up in his arms. He smells like sweat and rain, like the soap he’s always used, fresh cedar and cypress, like fleeting nights spent wrapped up in one another.

It barely takes any effort at all to lift Glenn up, letting him cling against him as he walks them over to the long leather chaise he keeps in his office for particularly late nights and as a reprieve when his migraines strike. Dimitri spills Glenn onto it, kneeling before him. He looks gorgeous like this, hair mussed, the head of his cock peeking out over the lace waistband, untouched but already dripping.

“I’d like to–” Dimitri starts, pressing a chaste kiss to Glenn’s belly. It comes out stilted, awkward. “May I–”

“Dima, _please.”_

It’s going to destroy him, he thinks, how eager Glenn is to touch and be touched, how easily he begs for him. The silky sheer stockings hitched up to his thighs brush against Dimitri’s sides as Glenn draws him in closer, until he’s mouthing at his cock through the lace, soaking it through with spit, lapping up every spilled sigh with an eager tongue. _Yes, yes, like that,_ Glenn murmurs, and Dimitri pushes aside the lace to find his hole, already loose and a little wet. _Oh, p-please, I need you,_ Glenn moans, and Dimitri slicks his fingers up with spit and begins to work him open, being as gentle as he can. _Dima, Dima, D-Dima,_ Glenn chants, and Dimitri nearly cums untouched right there, the sound of his name rolling off his tongue rough and scratchy.

Dimitri continues to lick him open, two fingers thrusting up to the knuckle inside, until Glenn’s whimpering, fingers weaving through his half-ponytail to pull him off. “C’mon, l-love,” he says, drawing him back up to his mouth, letting Dimitri drape himself over his body. His typical bored, unaffected demeanor is stripped away to something more vulnerable when his voice cracks, lashes tear-starred looking down at him.

“Need you,” Glenn repeats, breathless, and it shatters Dimitri’s heart into a thousand shards.

It takes some minor readjusting, but Glenn responds so well, letting Dimitri pull him up, back-to-chest in his lap. He slips his thumbs through the lace garters holding up the stockings, rocking his cock back and forth into the tight space between Glenn’s thighs, oversensitive when he tenses around him, his hips bucking back to meet Dimitri’s every thrust. It’s a little too dry at first, but Glenn licks the palm of his hand, slicking his cockhead up with messy strokes. Dimitri watches his leaking tip disappear in and out of Glenn’s slender thighs, fascinated, the hot rub of lace against his cock and thighs just painful enough to be pleasurable.

“You feel so good, beloved,” he murmurs, kissing up the length of Glenn’s neck, biting a gentle kiss there, branding him with the shape of his mouth. “Are you ready for me?”

Glenn nods, gasping and wriggling back into him. Dimitri can tell when he’s starting to get close and oversensitive, how his eyes blur into a glassy gaze and his body goes limp beneath Dimitri’s ministrations. He’s almost there now, evident in how he arches his back against his chest, fingers digging half-moon crescents into the soft, downy hair on Dimitri’s thighs. “Please, please–”

It’s different, this time – infinitely more intimate, overwhelming when Dimitri turns Glenn around in his lap and taps the head of his cock against the soaked lace, delighting in the tiny moan Glenn gives in response. Sure, they’ve fooled around in the office before, but only ever hurried, impromptu blowjobs, never anything planned or deliberate. Dimitri briefly wonders if this is too domestic, too boyfriend-behavior, but decides he doesn’t care when Glenn lifts himself off his lap, pushes aside the lace, and guides his thick, throbbing cock to press against his hole.

“Oh,” he breathes, awed, as always, at the perfect way Glenn takes him. Anticipation and affection bloom deep in his gut, twining through him in hot curls as Glenn sinks down, down, _down,_ his slick, tight heat completely enveloping him as he shudders into his chest. He stops just short of bottoming out, his breath ragged and harsh against Dimitri’s nipple. Dimitri settles his hands on his hips and coaxes Glenn down with soft murmurs of reassurance, only a bit distracted by the way his hands frame his body, thumbs touching over his belly. If Glenn’s learned all the ways to make his body respond in earnest, Dimitri’s learned that Glenn loves the low rumble of his voice in his ear, encouraging him on. “There we go,” he murmurs. “All the way, all the way.”

“D-Dima,” Glenn gasps, leaning up into him to press a chaste kiss against his mouth, then another to his chin, sloppy and distracted. Dimitri smiles into it, his hands wandering up to thumb at Glenn’s nipples through the lace, letting him rest for a moment, stuffed full of his cock. He buries his face into Glenn’s hair, soothing kisses down the shell of his ear, as if to thank him.

“Are you alright, beloved?” He looks so small like this, Dimitri thinks, his pink, swollen rim stretched wide around his cock, his body shaking with the effort of just _taking_ him. 

Glenn nods, his fingers twined tight through Dimitri’s still-damp locks. “Yes, yeah, c’mon.”

It’s an invitation to thrust shallowly up into Glenn, holding him steady against his hips. A broken moan slips from his mouth as he continues, watching in near-reverence as Glenn responds so well to being filled: his dick dripping against his belly, smearing slickness between them, his arms trembling, eyes closed in rapture as he ducks his head into Dimitri’s chest, hiding his face.

 _Stay with me, be mine, I love you,_ Dimitri wants to say. Instead he murmurs _you’re so beautiful like this, like you were made for me_ amidst Glenn’s gasps, fucking him with slow and steady rolls of his hips until they’re both shaking apart and Glenn is pleading for more. Dimitri gives it to him, eager to please, wrapping a clumsy hand around his dick through the lace, his other anchored around his hip, helping him bounce on his cock. His thrusts get messier until he’s aiming for the spot that has Glenn sobbing into his shoulder, his body wracked with shudders as he pulses around him. “There, there, right there–”

Glenn cums first, crying out and coating them both with wet, white stripes. Dimitri isn’t too far behind, muffling a moan into Glenn’s sweaty forehead, getting lost in the way his hole milks his cock, tight and perfect and truly made just for him. _Come inside,_ Glenn begs, and Dimitri is helpless but to obey, riding out his orgasm encompassed by his heat. 

Glenn collapses against his chest, and Dimitri holds him there, his softening cock still inside. It isn’t quite over-sensitive yet, and he’d much rather bask in Glenn, sweaty and sleep-sweet, than disturb him.

“Thank you,” Dimitri finally murmurs once he manages to catch his breath, petting careful hands through Glenn’s hair, smoothing the frizzy flyaways from his cheeks. 

“I take it to mean that you enjoyed yourself?” Glenn deadpans, his voice scratchy and wrecked from moaning his pleasure.

“Could you not tell?” Dimitri teases, pressing butterfly kisses into the crown of his head, the side of his face. “You were so lovely. I like you all dressed up for me.”

“I can do it again for you, if you’d like.” 

The promise of more – more of whatever this is – is always enough for the butterflies in Dimitri’s stomach to go into overdrive. This time is no different. He curls into Glenn, as much as he can, gathering him up in a bundle of lithe, compact muscles to hold him close, stroking one palm over the lace back of his bralette. The lingerie set is clearly ruined, but it doesn’t matter – Dimitri can buy him a replacement. Or maybe even several replacements.

“I would like that,” Dimitri admits, blush burning high on his cheeks. Glenn smiles sleepily up at him. He looks like he’s ready to curl up in Dimitri’s arms and pass out right there on the sticky leather of the chaise. “Let’s get you home first, though.”

Glenn doesn’t protest when Dimitri wraps him in the spare dress shirt he finds in his last desk drawer, oversized and hanging down past his thighs, and hustles him down the elevator and out to the parking garage. Small, scarred fingers curl around where Dimitri’s palm rests on the gearshift, tapping him softly just before the exit to his apartment. _I’d like to stay with you tonight,_ he requests, with none of his usual sarcastic, dry humor – simply a suggestion, like he’s volunteering an idea of where to get takeout or picking what show to put on the TV as they doze together on the couch. 

There are questions: _Why now? What does this mean? Will you stay the night?_ But Dimitri doesn’t want to ruin a good thing, this delicate balance of not-friends, not-lovers – so he just leans over the center console to press a soft, chaste kiss to Glenn’s blushing cheek. 

He flicks off the turn signal and keeps driving.

**Author's Note:**

> have an idea you'd like me to write? [ask me here](https://curiouscat.qa/cherryconke)!!! no guarantees but i might fill it in between working on sylvix bigbang fic ❤️
> 
> or talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/cherryconke)


End file.
